


Judith in the Camp of Holofernes

by Fialleril



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Yehudit | Book of Judith
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think her a lamb, but she is a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judith in the Camp of Holofernes

She wafts like perfume borne on a strong wind  
Through the camp of her enemies,  
Proud-necked and coyly laughing,  
And the soldiers’ leers follow knowingly after,  
A cheering, mocking prod at her back,  
Goading her on to their general’s tent.

Like a graceful, doomed heifer she goes before them  
To the place of sacrifice,  
And only when the tent flap closes around her  
Does she smile.

The general greets her with eager disdain,  
Mockery in his groping hands as they reach for her flesh.

She hands him the wine instead.  
It is sweet and heady as the rush of battle and blood.  
He takes it, and thinks himself a conqueror.

It is not hard to make him drunk.  
Her smile never falters.

The sword glimmers in her right hand,  
Sharp and cold, drawn from beneath her cloak;  
Her left, holding his head by the hair, is steady as the mountains.

The cut is slow but precise,  
The work of a woman used to dressing lambs.  
The general, unconquered slaughterer of men,  
Crumbles beneath her like old stone beneath a torrent in spring.

She leaves him there, ragged-edged,  
Slumped and soaking with the wine into the earth,  
With the sword lying, dull and red, beside him,  
A greeting for those who will find him in the morning.  
She steps back into the night,  
Her basket hanging heavy from her arm.

The jeers of the soldiers follow her as she leaves the camp,  
Calling her a little sheep, a bleating lamb.  
But she smiles as she goes out,  
Like a wolf from the slaughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Judith in the Camp of Holofernes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633074) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
